Chase and Skye's Valentine: Chapter 1: Chase's Problem
I only own the ideas for the story. All Paw Patrol characters, places, etc belong to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., SpinMasters, and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.* Summary: Everyone knows that Valentine's Day is the holiday of love, friends and family, and being kind to one another. But when Chase wants to do something special to show Skye his true feelings, he only has one week until Valentine's Day. Oh no! Will Chase be able to show Skye how he feels, or will his attempts at love leave him disappointed. Read and find out. Chapter 1: Chase's Problem *Hi pups. Okay, so originally, my story "Chase Meets Skye" was actually suppose to be a one-time kind of story. But, ... Since many of you liked it, and wanted me to continue, I decided to do a second story continuing "Chase Meets Skye", and it's going to be a Valentine's Day themed story. I hope you enjoy.* The sun shined brightly in Adventure Bay as Ryder and the PAW Patrol hung out. Marshall was playing with Snowflake and Rubble, Skye was playing with Ryder, Katie and Callie, and Rocky and Zuma were playing tag. Chase on the other hand, was standing around watching Skye play. "Oh Skye. If only I could tell you how I feel. You're so beautiful," Chase said dreamily. "Then tell her how you feel," a voice said from behind Chase. Chase jumped in surprise only to see Rocky and Zuma next to him. "Oh, hi guys. What's new" Chase asked. "Chase, it's okay. You should tell Skye how you feel," Rocky said. "I don't know what you're talking about Rocky," Chase replied. "Come on, dude. Everyone knows you totally have a crush on Skye," Zuma responded. "What? No I don't!" Chase said quickly. "Then how do you explain that goofy, love-struck face you were just making a minute ago?" Rocky asked. "Or the time you hugged Ryder when she almost crashed into the lighthouse..." "Or the time you were worried when she was at pup scouts..." "And that time you played Pup Pup Boogie with her..." "And that time when you two were playing tag..." "Or when you two first met..." "Or the time when..." "Alright! Alright, I get it!" Chase snapped, feeling his cheeks turn as red as Marshall's fire truck with every comment Rocky and Zuma mentioned. "Sorry Chase," the two pups apologized. Chase sighed. "It's okay guys. It's just... Valentine's Day is coming up, and I wanted to do something special for Skye. I-I really like her, but I'm nervous," Chase replied. "Why?" Zuma asked. "I'm nervous because I don't know if Skye feels the same way about me. I just don't want to upset her, or loose her as a friend or teammate," Chase explained. "We understand dude. Listen, how about we talk to Skye for you and see how she feels?" Zuma offered. "Besides, we'll let you know how she feels once we get our answer," Rocky added. Chase sighed in relief. "Thank you Rocky and Zuma. I really appreciate this," Chase said before giving the two pups a hug. Once they separated from the hug, Rocky and Zuma left leaving Chase alone. Chase continued to just stare at Skye. "I really like you Skye. ... I just hope I'm not making a mistake," Chase said quietly. Next Chapter: Chase and Skye's Valentine: Chapter 2: Skye's Concerns Category:Romance Story Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Episodes Focusing on Skye Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Parts